


The Tie (Original, I know. heh)

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry questions Draco about a tie he finds in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie (Original, I know. heh)

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words, all dialogue. Snark ahead.

Title: The Tie (Original, I know. heh)  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: Rayon  
Summary: Harry questions Draco about a tie he finds in their room.  
Notes: 100 words, all dialogue. Snark ahead.

 

“Draco, this your tie?”

“What’s it made of?”

“Ummm… says 'rayon'.”

“Eww. Not mine.”

“But I don’t remember buying this.”

“Maybe it was a Granger-Weasley gift.”

“No, they give hats, not ties.”

“Perhaps you dragged a little straight boy home. Check if there’s anyone in our closet.”

“It’s not his. I asked when I slid his breakfast under the door.”

“That was almost witty. Ten points to Harry!”

“Thanks. Besides, it’s you who drags them home.”

“Oh yes… Samuel. Now he had a tie.”

“No. His was pink.”

“Just throw it in that box under the bed.”

“Which one?”

“'Toys'.”


End file.
